


Soak Me in My Long Forgotten Sleep

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: Grindelwald恰到好处地停在这里，他注意到Credence悄悄地把目光移了回来，开始怯怯地看向自己了。他露出一个微笑，突然抓起Credence的手，Credence条件反射地想缩回来，但他的力气显然不敌恶魔。Grindelwald吹了吹他手心里的鞭痕，叹息道：“这一定很疼吧，Credence？可你并没有做错什么，不是吗？”





	Soak Me in My Long Forgotten Sleep

Credence把膝盖抵在墙上，用力地关紧窗户，但坏了的窗框就是合不拢，它不断地在Credence松手后向外滑开。Credence吸了一次鼻涕，他因感冒而呼吸不畅，不得不张开嘴吸气，鼻腔里满是寒风的冷意和雨的味道。

他最后拉了一次，窗户艰难地嵌进窗框里，又呻吟着滑开了。Credence浑身发抖地打了个喷嚏，抖索着缩回了冻得通红的双手。他把膝盖从墙上移开，那上面的乌青块开始一跳一跳地抽痛，Credence弯下身子去揉，却拉扯到了背上的鞭痕。他倒吸了一口冷气，面目扭曲地往屋里退，用破被子裹住自己，决定不再尝试什么，就这么度过今晚，像他往常做的那样。

窗口传来“吱呀”一声，Credence过了好一会儿才从被子里探出脑袋，绝望地确认那扇窗户又被风吹开了。他绞着自己冷得发木的手脚，颤栗着掀开被子，走过去关窗，还没来得及摸到窗框，突如其来的雨水就溅到了他的眼睛里。Credence闷哼一声，立刻捂住发疼的眼睛，缓了一会儿后，试着慢慢地睁开它。

那只恶魔就这样进入了他的视野——他堂而皇之地站在Credence的房间里，紧紧地盯着这个冻得发抖的男孩。Credence骇然地瞪大眼睛，拼命地后退，张嘴就要大叫出声，恶魔迅速地逼近他，尾巴三两下勒紧了Credence的脖子，轻声道：“嘘，嘘，别出声。我也不想这么对你的，我们可以友好地聊一会儿，但你要保证你保持安静，好吗？”

Credence发出濒临窒息的呜咽声，徒劳地抓着纹丝不动的尾巴，勉强点了点头。恶魔稍微松开了一些，见Credence确实不打算大喊大叫，才彻底放过了他的脖子。Credence急促地喘息着，沿着墙壁慢慢地瘫坐到地上，两手捂着浮出一圈红痕的脖子，恐惧地盯着恶魔。

“你过得可真算糟糕的，Credence Barebone。”恶魔慢悠悠地在他的房间里走了一圈，用尖利的爪子碰了碰剥落了大半白漆的砖墙。“我知道你在受苦，孩子，”恶魔走回Credence身前，眼睛在蹲下时始终看在他的脸上，“我是来帮你的。”

他们靠得如此之近，Credence却反而不敢直视恶魔了。他努力让自己盯着裂了一条口子的墙根，嗫嚅着问道：“你——你不是恶魔吗？”

“哦，当然，当然，”恶魔挥了挥手，尾巴尖在他的身体两侧晃动着，“所以我会向你索要一点报酬。不多，就一点，而且你不用立刻支付，甚至也不用来找我——我会上门取货的。”

Credence听过恶魔的传说，他们跟人类做交易，然后取走他们的灵魂。他浑身僵硬，素未谋面的生物让他害怕极了，他下意识地想逃走，却知道自己无处可逃。

恶魔看出了Credence的恐惧和犹豫，他友好地退后了一点——甚至是跳着移动的，歪过脑袋：“好吧，我得让你放松一点，不是吗？”他的尾巴抖了抖，倒三角的尾巴尖指向自己，“我是Gellert Grindelwald，像我之前说的，我是来帮你的。”他温声细语地哄道，“我知道你都经历了些什么，我也为你感到惋惜。你值得更好的，Credence。我能让你远离这一切，你可以不用再挨打；晚上也能睡个好觉，你的窗子将永远是好的；你还可以读书；每个人都会爱你，他们会担心你，保证你不受到伤害……”

Grindelwald恰到好处地停在这里，他注意到Credence悄悄地把目光移了回来，开始怯怯地看向自己了。他露出一个微笑，突然抓起Credence的手，Credence条件反射地想缩回来，但他的力气显然不敌恶魔。Grindelwald吹了吹他手心里的鞭痕，叹息道：“这一定很疼吧，Credence？可你并没有做错什么，不是吗？”

Credence定定地看着他，随后颤抖地耸动着鼻翼，眼眶无声地发起烫来。他垂下眼睛，喃喃道：“很疼。”

Grindelwald用尖手指扣着他的手，却没有弄疼他，只是用温暖的手背轻拂过他的掌心，逐渐捂热了他冷得发僵的指节。

“只是你的灵魂，Credence，”Grindelwald轻声劝诱道，“只是在你死后。”

他抚摸着Credence满是鞭痕的皮肤，一只挂坠魔术般出现在Credence的手里：“如果你需要我，就用它召唤我，我会出现的。”

 

Credence在醒来后没有立刻睁开眼，他意识到自己陷在厚实的被褥里，触感柔软，舒适得像一个梦。他慢慢地翻了个身，一只手忽然探到了他的额头上，动作小心翼翼的，却吓得Credence猛地睁开了眼。

“哦，Credence，你醒了！”坐在床边的女孩似乎也被他吓到了，她赶紧收回了手，紧张地看着他，“你好像有点发烧……”

Credence这才意识到自己浑身发热，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的，思绪像生了锈的齿轮一样难以转动。那个女孩又摸了摸他的额头，轻呼道：“天哪，Credence，你的额头真的很烫。奇怪，你一直在床上躺着，怎么会发烧呢……我去叫医生，一会儿就回来，好吗？你会好起来的。”

女孩安抚性地拍了拍他的头顶，Credence只露出一双眼睛，看着她推开了门。他微微抬起头，发现他已不在那个窗户漏风的小房间里了，这里采光充足，墙面干净而平整，书柜里整整齐齐地放了许多书，床头柜上有一盏带灯罩的灯，还摆着一杯牛奶。

Credence不认识那个女孩，但她让他想起了Modesty。Credence也不知道自己在哪里，他不安地扭动着，仍然不敢相信那个姓Grindelwald的恶魔真的让他离开了那个地方，离开了Mary。他抓着被子，突如其来的温暖和平和让他头晕目眩，可对Modesty的想念也狠狠地击中了他，Credence的喉咙颤抖了一下，鼻间开始发酸。

那个女孩果真很快就带着医生回来了。医生坐到他的床边，试探了一下他的体温，问道：“你今天感觉怎么样，Credence？”

Credence张了张嘴，却不知道该如何回答。医生拍了拍他，安慰道：“如果你不想说话，就不要急着说，你昏迷了好些天，能醒来就已经非常好了。我会给你开一些药。你马上就会好起来的，Credence，我保证。”

“Rodriguez医生说你失去了一些记忆，Credence，”女孩担心地看着他，“你还记得我是谁吗？”

她期盼的目光轻微地刺伤了Credence，Credence心虚地移开眼睛。女孩心疼地摸了摸他的脸，替他捋顺乱了的额发：“哦，Credence，可怜的Credence……我是你妹妹，Emily。爸爸出远门了，妈妈下午就回来，要是知道你醒了，她一定得高兴坏啦！”

“Emily，”Credence轻声念道，他微微抬起视线，看到Emily拼命地点着头。可他仍挂念着Modesty，那种没有来头的怅然若失就快把他淹没了，Credence往上拱了一点，让被子不至于闷住自己的声音：“Modesty呢？”

“谁是Modesty？”Emily露出困惑的神色，医生边在本子上写下什么边提醒道：“Credence的头受了伤，他的记忆可能会有些紊乱，不用太担心。”

Credence再说不出什么了——他不知道该如何开口，这本该是跟梦一般荒谬的事情，可它确实发生了。他离开了Mary，在这个不属于他的地方接受他原本无法拥有的温情，Credence的心跳得极快，他觉得自己像个小偷，但即使他说出实情也没人会相信，不是吗？

“妈妈”在下午回来了。这位上流社会的女士像一阵旋风般不顾形象地冲进房间，紧紧地抱住Credence，发出了一声啜泣。她捧着Credence的脸，不断地亲吻着他，喃喃道：“Credence，上帝啊，Credence，我的宝贝……如果你就这样睡下去了，我永远都不会原谅我自己……”她突然顿了顿，担心地问道，“你还记得我吗，Credence？我是Maxine，我是你妈妈……”

“妈妈。”Credence机械地叫道，Maxine已经难以掩饰自己的哭腔了，她重重地拥抱了一下Credence，然后放开他，开始忙不迭地擦眼泪。Credence半闭上眼睛，不知道自己是不是该说点什么，可他也没什么力气了，他因发烧而昏昏欲睡。

“Hernandez夫人，”医生替Credence掖好被角，低声说，“我想Credence现在需要休息。我会交代下人他应当怎么用药，他很快就会好起来的。”

“睡吧，Credence，我亲爱的。”Maxine哑声说道，在Credence的额头上落下一吻。她的嘴唇湿漉漉的，大约是流过那里的眼泪。

 

Credence闭着眼睛躺在草地上，他能听到风吹过树叶的声音、不远处的喷泉，还有忽远忽近的鸟鸣。什么人在慢慢地靠近他，Credence猛地睁开眼，一个翻身坐了起来。

“Credence，”Emily的手刚伸出一半，此刻尴尬地收了回来，“真抱歉，我不是有意想吓你的……”

Credence掐了掐眉心，轻声说：“对不起，是我反应过度了。”他把双臂缩到自己的胸前，明明草地上有大片空位，却还是下意识地给Emily腾了自己身边的位子出来。

Emily在他旁边坐下，把小脑袋靠在他的手臂上，安慰道：“没事啦，都过去了，不会有人再伤害你了。”

Credence从喉腔里微弱地哼了一声。他已经知道这一家的长子前些时间出了什么事——他在自家的后花园里被恶魔攻击了，下人发现他时，他满头鲜血地倒在地上，他们起初都以为他已经死了。

可Credence觉得自己知道真正的长子去了哪里。Grindelwald显然不会费心去照顾一个人类，Emily的哥哥或许——八成——已经死了。这个想法让Credence的心脏一抽，不可抑制地发起痛来。

“……一个酒会，她会邀请许多人……Credence？你在听吗？”Emily伸出手在Credence的眼前晃了晃，担心地问道，“你是不是还有些不舒服，Credence？你需要回去再睡一会儿吗？”

“我没事。”Credence从幻痛中回过神来，摇了摇头，意识到自己没听到Emily刚才说的话，“不好意思，你刚才说了什么？”

“妈妈要开一个酒会，庆祝你的苏醒，她为此可高兴坏啦。”Emily挽住Credence的手臂，轻轻地晃了晃，“你会去的，对吧？你以前可喜欢这种场合了。但你可以在任何想走的时候离开，我们都知道你还没完全恢复好……”

Credence似乎听到某种嗡鸣声，它在他的脑海里不断放大，渐渐地盖过了世间的一切。他不知道自己是怎么离开的，似乎是结结巴巴地借口头疼，Emily一松开他，他就急匆匆地跑走了。

Credence把自己关进房间里，发着抖摸出脖子里的吊坠，却不知道该怎么召唤Grindelwald。他迷茫地抚摸着它，两片嘴唇哆嗦着相碰，不确定地叫道：“Grin……Grindelwald先生？”

他确定周围的空气静止了一秒，然后是细微的风声，一团黑雾在他眼前猛地炸开，化成了Grindelwald的人形。恶魔甩了甩尾巴，在他面前转了个身，露出一个微笑：“你好，Credence。对新生活还满意吗？”

“Grindelwald先生，”Credence的喉咙因恐惧而发干，“他们——他们要举办一个酒会。Emily的哥哥，以前有人见过他……会有人发现我是假的……”他语无伦次地说道，努力地想表达清楚自己的想法，“那些宾客里，有人见过Emily的哥哥……”

“冷静，冷静，男孩。”Grindelwald挑起眉毛，张开双手往下按，示意Credence冷静下来。Credence连呼吸都变得急促了，他的眼眶开始泛红，求助地望着Grindelwald：“求求您，Grindelwald先生，帮帮我——”

“当然，Credence，我当然会帮你。”Grindelwald安慰道，“我会修改他们的记忆，我只是需要一份完整的宴客名单。你能帮我弄到它，不是吗，Credence？就说你想看一眼他们的名字，看看自己是否能想起些什么。看着我的手，Credence，跟着我的动作深呼吸。”

Credence下意识地看向Grindelwald的手，随着它们的抬起和放下深呼吸，气息发着抖从他的鼻间滚出来，Credence抓紧自己的手指，拼命地压下鼻腔里的酸意，把眼泪逼回去。房间里一时只剩下他的抽噎声，Grindelwald善解人意地没有说话，只是等Credence平静下来。

Credence好不容易找回开口的勇气，他深深地垂着脑袋，又深呼吸了几次，小声地问道：“您……您需要很多力量修改这么多人的记忆吗？”

“对大多数恶魔来说，是的，对我来说，不是。”Grindelwald不知道什么时候走到了书架前，正在研究一本从上面取下来的诗集，头也不回地说道。

“您……”Credence结巴地组织着语言，“您既然这么……强大，为什么……为什么是我？我的灵魂……我只是个可悲的贫民。还有很多……所有人都比我更优秀……他们的灵魂……”

Grindelwald回过头，从不知哪来的眼镜上方看向Credence，摇了摇头。“哦，Credence，”他合上书，把它插回它原本的地方，走到Credence跟前，轻轻地捏着他的肩膀，“我选择你自然有我的理由，但你不需要知道它。不过也不要这么看低自己，明白吗？”

Credence发着抖，勉强点了点头。Grindelwald嘱咐他拿到宴客名单后再召唤自己就消失了。

可悲的男孩，Grindelwald在黑暗中叹息，他从不知道自己的灵魂有多么强大，尘世待他太过苛刻，以至于他除了逃离之外别无他想，甚至愿意付出这等代价。可悲的男孩。

 

Grindelwald的承诺与他给人的压迫感一样有份量，Credence难掩颤抖地走进大厅时，没人对他的存在表现出半分惊讶，只是不断地有人上来向他问好，甚至赞美他勇斗恶魔的无畏精神——这个故事大约已经在外面传出不同的版本了。直到有一个两鬓花白的男人走到他身前，向他点了点头。

“Credence Hernandez，”男人细细地打量着他，礼貌地说道，“我是Percival Graves。听说你失去了记忆——我们曾见过几面，不太熟，但我知道，”Graves放轻了声音，“你不叫Credence，也不长这样。”

Credence相信自己的脸色在一瞬间变得惨白。Graves抬起头，向Maxine问了好，然后向他微笑了一下：“何不过来聊一聊，Credence？”

这不对，有哪里出了差错。Credence木然地跟着Graves走，他们离开了人声嘈杂的大厅，走进了僻静的花园里。佣人给他们端来香槟就退下了，Graves靠在椅背上，却见Credence迟迟不肯坐下。他那样紧张，几乎要哭出来了。

“坐下吧，Credence，无论你原本是谁。”Graves说，端起香槟抿了一口。

“我没有恶意，先生……”Credence带着细微的哭腔解释道，认为Graves把自己当成了什么恶人，“我……我不知道……您应当……”

“我听闻过这种法术，修改人的记忆，让他们以为眼见为实。”Graves的身体前倾，把酒杯“当”的一声轻放在桌上。他歪着脑袋，撑在扶手上的手顶着自己的侧颊，看着目光躲闪的Credence。“不管是谁做的，我相信他是按照宴客名单施的法，但不幸的是，我本来不在名单上。我直到昨天都不确信自己是否能赶到。”

“我很抱歉，先生，我很抱歉。”Credence头脑混乱地嗫嚅道，他埋着头，根本不敢再看Graves一眼。

“我们不如从‘是谁做的’开始？”Graves问道。

Credence如临大敌，他用力地绞着自己的手指，指节处的皮肤被挤压得发白。他试图张开嘴，却猝不及防地发出了一声抽噎。Graves微微睁大眼睛，稍微放缓了语气：“不要太紧张，孩子，我不打算对你做什么。只是告诉我，是谁做的？”

“……是、是一个恶魔。”Credence无法抑制自己的哭腔，他呜咽着咬住嘴唇，不想让自己在Graves面前如此混乱不堪，但成效不佳。

“你与恶魔做了交易，孩子。”Graves皱起眉，结论道。Credence被自己呛住了，他甚至无法点头，只能捂住嘴，不让自己的哭声惊动其他人。他描述不了自己此刻在想什么，这感觉像一座正在倒塌的塔，而它才刚刚建起地基。他听到Graves的叹息声。他是一个卑劣而可悲的小偷，他让这位优雅的先生失望了。 

Credence因抽泣和恐惧而两耳轰鸣，连带着眼前都有些发晕。随后一只手轻轻地握住了他的手腕，另一只手试着拨开他捂着脸的手，用一方手帕替他擦眼泪，低声问道：“你过去都经历了什么，Credence？与恶魔做交易可需要不小的勇气，是什么痛苦让你宁愿用这种方式去摆脱它？”

痛苦？Credence在那一瞬间想起了很多东西：落在身上的皮带，Mary警告的眼神，硌得骨头生疼的、规格不合适的床，夜夜漏风的窗户，他能在深冬的清晨发现窗下积了一摊雪。他的每一天都是一样的，如出一辙的疼痛，如出一辙的寒冷，如出一辙的无趣与麻木不仁。他猜自己是个卑鄙的人，才愿意用灵魂换取痛苦的终结，他原本已经能哄骗自己睡在这些不安之上，Graves却用一句话揭开了他所有的伤疤。

“对不起，先生……”Credence不住地道歉，他不知道自己在说什么，只是机械地重复着，好像这样就能让他的良心好受一点，“可我……我只想离开那里……我愿意为此付出一切，先生……”

Graves沉默了许久，Credence的眼泪不断地涌出来，打湿了他的大半张手帕。

“这不是个好选择，Credence。”他最终还是这样说，Credence的心沉沉地坠着，为这不认同而颤抖得像淋了雨的流浪狗。Graves拭过他的眼下，轻声说：“但痛苦是你的，我无权评价什么。”

 

Credence在几天后收到了Graves差人送来的一些书，随书送来的还有一封亲笔信，里面只有寥寥数语，大意是将这些有趣的新出版物赠给养伤的Credence消遣，愿他像以前那样喜欢文字。Credence拿起信纸，发现信封里还有一张小纸条，他展开它，见上面写着“希望你用这等贵重的珍宝交换来的东西能让你不后悔”。

可Credence没读过什么书，他花了点时间才读通信里的字句，再看向那高高地堆在桌上的书时，他从心底泛起一丝动摇的无力感。他把信和纸条小心翼翼地折好，塞进了自己最里层的口袋里。

难怪这间卧室里的书柜这么满满当当。Credence打开透明的书柜门，想给这些新来的书找一处安身之地，却在指尖拂过一排排书脊时又感到了那种沉坠的幻痛。他从一个开朗而聪慧的男孩那里偷来了这一切，那个男孩，Emily的哥哥，他本该安然无恙地在这个富裕的家庭里长大，但他现在已经长眠在了世界的某处，尘归尘，土归土。

一个卑劣的，可悲的小偷。Credence的眼眶开始发烫，他尽力在最顶层的书架末端压出一个空位，试图把Graves送来的书中的一本塞进去。可那个空位对这本书来说实在不够大，Credence猛地一用力，书弹到了一边，在软书皮上压出了一道不深不浅的折痕。

Credence立刻收回手，他仓皇地抹着那本书的封底，想把它压平，却徒劳无功。他又听到了Graves先生的声音，“这不是个好选择”。Credence颤抖地抓住自己的手，视线逐渐被泪水蒙住了，他像被烫到了一样把书扔到桌上，又把自己紧紧地缩进角落里。Graves先生责备他与恶魔做交易，却还是肯为这个无望的孩子擦眼泪。Credence感到自己如此肮脏，他一生中从未做过什么坏事，然而现在的他主动咬了恶魔的饵，陷入了万劫不复的境地。

他开始后悔了，他迫切地想求得Graves先生的原谅，那双黑色的眼睛带着些微的悲悯看向他，几乎要把他烧起来了。他知道Graves先生是位好先生，他在死后一定会往上走，绝不是到地狱去同罪人作伴。可自己注定要下地狱，他罪无可赦，没有任何善良正直的人会容忍他。

Credence忙乱地起身，不知道自己究竟想做什么，他的大脑一片空白，只是笨拙地打翻了床头柜上的灯，还险些撞掉那一摞书。他手忙脚乱地去收拾这片狼藉，又被碎灯泡割伤了手，Credence被针扎般的刺痛惊得一跳，条件反射地含住受伤的手指，无错地吮吸着，血的腥味蔓延到他的口腔里。

“Credence？”Maxine的声音从门外传来，她焦急地敲了两下门，顾不上等到Credence的回应就推开了。Credence赶紧把手指从嘴里抽出来，血立刻沿着他的手滴了下去，Credence不知所措地看着朝自己扑来的Maxine，她心疼地捧着他的手，大叫着让下人去找医生，把他带离了卧室，着人去清理地上的碎玻璃。

“抱歉，我很抱歉……妈妈。”Credence小声说，腰在走动时下意识地缩了一下，他几乎能在此刻感到皮带抽在自己身上的剧痛。如果是Mary，Credence痛苦地意识到，如果是Mary，他现在早已被按在凳子上抽得浑身是伤了。

而Maxine温暖而细腻的双手包裹着他的，血沾到了她的手，她却浑然不顾，只是一眨不眨地看着他，问他是否还好。Credence无言地点点头，医生很快就来了，马上就给他上了药，安慰他不要紧张，很快就会好的。

“以后不要去收拾这些东西了，下人会帮你清理的。”Maxine担忧地抚过Credence的脸，“别弄伤自己，好吗？”

从没有人跟他这样讲过话。Credence没有从Mary那里得到过安慰的只言片语，更遑论关心。有佣人给他端来了一杯热巧克力，Credence下意识地捧着它，去捂热不知道什么时候冷了下来的双手。

他无法否认自己享受现在的一切——他想要被爱，想要不会被冻醒的一夜安眠，他希望不用每天都活得小心翼翼，以免触怒了Mary要挨打。但Graves先生的声音却不肯离去，“这不是个好选择”，Credence闭上眼睛，在心底无声地呜咽。

这不是个好选择。

 

Grindelwald这次是在小憩时被Credence吵醒的。他不知道这个小男孩为什么这么晚了还不睡觉，也因而在微笑里带了点被迫起床的不悦：“晚上好，Credence。是什么困扰着你，让你辗转难眠，也许还要我给你进行一下心理疏导？”

“Grindelwald先生，”Credence低着头，不知道是不是Grindelwald的错觉，他好像下了什么决心，连声音都没有平时那样颤抖得厉害了，“我想……我想取消交易。”

空气里的沉默蔓延了开来。Grindelwald高高地挑起眉毛，他倒是没料到Credence会有这种想法。现在Credence开始发抖了，他很怕Grindelwald会用尾巴勒死自己，但那个让他恐惧的小三角只是晃了晃，并没有猛地缠上他的脖子。

“为什么，Credence？”Grindelwald悠悠地在房里的扶手椅上坐下，翘起一条腿，一手撑在膝盖上，饶有兴趣地看着Credence。“你当时那么坚定地说想要逃离那里，现在却突然改变了主意。如果交易中断，你将失去现在所拥有的一切，回到那个阴冷潮湿的贫民窟，继续活在Mary Lou Barebone的威压之下。你知道这些，不是吗？”

“我知道，Grindelwald先生。”Credence还是埋着脑袋，“可我——可我不想下地狱了。我知道我的灵魂的最终去处，它不会有什么好下场的……”

Grindelwald有一段时间没有说话。他保持了足够久的安静，直到Credence终于不安地抬起头，试探性地去看Grindelwald，却猝不及防地撞上了后者一直看着自己的眼睛，吓得整个人都缩了一下。

“我不喜欢言而无信的人。”Grindelwald看着他，故意放慢了语速，一字一句地说道，确保每一个字音都带着重量落进Credence的耳中。“所以我要求你去做一件事，作为你想违约的代价。”

Credence浑身发颤。Grindelwald从扶手椅上站起来，慢慢地靠近了他，说道：“我要你去见Percival Graves，说服他把灵魂给我。”

Credence全身的血液都凉了。他好不容易才找回自己的声音，它像断了线的风筝，在空中摇摇欲坠：“……什么？”

“Percival Graves——你知道他是谁，不是吗？”Grindelwald歪着脑袋，带着微笑注视着Credence。

他知道，Grindelwald什么都知道。Credence觉得自己仿佛在Grindelwald面前被剥光了，他的大脑裸露，连带心脏也剖了出来，他的所思所想全部呈在Grindelwald眼前任他取用。他的心因慌乱而疯狂地跳动着，Grindelwald一定知道他为什么想违约，他一定知道。

“可……可是……”Credence的嘴和思绪似乎失去了连接，他结结巴巴的，无法说出一句完整的话。Graves先生绝不是会为了什么而向恶魔出卖灵魂的人。

“Graves有一个致命的死穴，你问问他的养女的身体状况。”Grindelwald摊开双手，“生老病死，人之常情，但有些人类就是不愿接受这点，包括坚强的Percival Graves。噢，顺便提一句，他会参加明天的慈善晚宴。”

“Graves先生不会出卖自己的灵魂。”Credence嗄声说，声音微弱得立刻就消散在了空气里。

“哦，谁知道呢。”Grindelwald笑出了声，“我知道你在想什么，我亲爱的Credence。他死后会上天堂，而你为了他不想下地狱了，不是吗？但现在我却要求你做这种事情，如果他把灵魂给了我，你与我取消了交易，你们的灵魂又将在死后错过，你同样无法达到自己的目的。”他眨了眨眼，故意用一种商量的语气说道，“这样吧，我再给你一次机会。假如他没答应，我们就取消交易；假如他答应了，你仍然可以选择取消，可我觉得你会甘心让这场交易继续生效，并在余生中享受美好的温情。怎么样？”

Credence怔怔地望着他，嘴巴可笑地张合着，半个字都没说出来。

Grindelwald勾着嘴角，慢慢地融进了空气之中。他知道自己已经不需要再说什么了。他提供的条件太过诱人，Credence不会找出任何拒绝的理由。

 

Graves在应付过一群来与自己聊天的达官显贵之后才看到角落里的Credence，那个男孩端着一杯香槟，却一口都没喝过，只是一动不动地盯着自己。Graves保持着自己应有的礼仪，尽快打发了又一位走上前来的贵妇，才找到机会朝Credence走去。

“Credence，”Graves叫着男孩的名字，“你怎么在这里？”

“……我是特地来见您的，Graves先生。”Credence轻声答道，他的字音吞吞吐吐地粘连在一起，Graves险些就没听清。“我有些话想对您说。”

“哦，”Graves有些吃惊，他四下看了看，问Credence，“你需要一个私密一些的地方吗？”

他们最终站在阳台上，Graves看向Credence，示意他可以开始了。Credence张开嘴，为自己将要提起的话题而提心吊胆。他胸前的吊坠在发烫，Grindelwald近乎恶意地催促着他，他甚至能感觉到Grindelwald的目光从某处黑暗里朝他投来。

“您……”Credence 艰涩地开口，喉咙里一瞬间干燥得无法呼吸，“您的养女……”

Graves的神情一下子凝重了起来。他沉沉地看着Credence，应道：“Tina和Queenie。怎么了？”

Grindelwald没告诉自己Graves有两个养女。Credence张着嘴，几乎想要落荒而逃，但吊坠愈发地滚烫起来，他猛地抓住自己的胸口，害怕自己被它烫伤。

“她们，是不是，”Credence闭上眼睛，强迫自己说下去，“身体不太好？”

Graves沉默了一会儿。Credence半睁开眼睛，不敢看Graves的脸，而是把视线转向了其他地方，他能感到Graves一直看着自己。

“是的，”Graves终于说道，“她们病了很久了。是谁告诉你的？你到底想说什么？”

“您知道，Graves先生，”Credence心一横，声音抖得几乎组不成完整的词句，却强撑着要说完这些他不想说的话，“恶魔……恶魔能做到很多事情，Graves先生。”

一切都结束了，Credence，Graves先生会对你极度失望。他痛恨恶魔，也不齿与恶魔做交易的人。Credence彻底闭上了眼睛，浑身上下都发着抖，心如死灰般沉在冰冷的水底，像等待死刑宣判一样等着Graves的回应。

他仿佛等了有一个世纪那么久，才听到Graves的声音。

“不，”Graves说，“我不会这么做，Credence。或许我正承受的并不及你的痛苦。”

Credence仍然闭着眼睛，不敢看Graves望着自己的眼神是怎样的。

是的，一切都结束了，Credence。一切。

 

Credence再睁开眼的时候，眼前所见就又十分熟悉了。漏水的天花板，凹凸不平的墙壁，漏风的窗户，一样不差。他冻得手脚发僵，掀开被子下床，动作笨拙地穿上衣服，刚打开门就迎面撞上了Mary的脸。

Mary向他伸出手。“你起晚了，Credence。”她说，“你知道自己应该什么时候起床，是吗？”

Credence低着头，解开自己刚系上的皮带，递给了Mary。他在皮带抽下来时紧紧地闭着眼睛，眼眶还是抑制不住地红了起来，随着迅速加剧的疼痛开始发烫，眼泪聚成水滴，在他细弱的呜咽声里落到地上。

他又回到了这种千篇一律的生活里。唯一的慰藉是Modesty，可她不知道Credence见到自己时为什么高兴得语无伦次，她只是轻轻地摸着他手上新的鞭痕，往上面小口小口地吹气。

“我有好久没见到你了。”Credence低声说，近乎贪婪地用视线描摹着Modesty的小脸。Emily间或在他的脑海里闪过，但她不是Modesty，她的依赖和信任不属于自己，而属于那个他素未谋面的、她真正的哥哥。

“只是一晚上而已啊，”Modesty说，抬起头看着他，“你做了一个很长的梦吗？”

Credence摇了摇头，却不知道自己是在否认什么。他牵着Modesty的手，小女孩在他前面蹦蹦跳跳的，Credence不得不加紧了脚步，提醒道：“母亲说要——”

世界戛然而止。

 

Credence意识到的第一件事是自己死了。

他人生中的最后一刻是几近黑白的——他被一辆违反交规的车碾了过去，幸好他及时松开了Modesty的手。但Modesty目睹了这一切，他睁大着眼睛去寻找她的脸，却在视线还没落到她身上时就再也动不了了。他的死状十分糟糕，Credence不敢想象自己出了多少血，它肯定把自己随身带着的Graves的信浸透了。Modesty不该看到的，他不该让Modesty看到这些的。

Credence意识到的第二件事是自己站在寸草不生的荒野里，处处都有火在燃烧，高低错落的惨叫在他耳边回荡。他在经过一根被烧黑的木桩时，那上面的人突然伸出手想抓他的手臂，却被受惊的Credence条件反射地避开了。Credence向前跑了一点，目之所及全是这片荒凉而绝望的景象，所有人都在火焰中，所有人都在惨叫。

这无疑是地狱，Credence所有的善行都抵不过他与恶魔的一场未完的交易。他理应想到的，死后的世界非黑即白。他在应下Grindelwald的条件时就该预见到这一天，他可悲的一生终将在地狱里终结，这就是他旅程的终点。

然后Credence发觉自己也不能动了，他低下头，看到有微弱的火苗从自己的脚底窜起来。他起初是感到些微的热，却在转眼间就变成了发烫的疼痛，Credence大张着嘴，逐渐被火焰吞噬了。

他无法形容这一切——这不应是人类能承受的折磨。

 

火刑是无止境的，钻心的疼痛日夜往复，Credence的皮肤被烧融了又汇聚回原处，接着再一次被活生生地烧尽。他在很早的时候就说不出话了，他的嗓子哑得非常快，那里干涸得像滚烫的沙漠，稍一扯动就不断地传来剧痛。

Credence也不知道时间过去了多久，也许是几年，也许是几个世纪。他每天都能见到新的罪人，无数不干净的人类在这片荒原上被焚烧，但他从未见到Graves先生。他总在想起这一点时感到莫名的安心，如Grindelwald所说，Graves先生的确是个很坚强的人，他说他遭受的痛苦不及自己，却一定也承受了不少风雨。但即使这样，他也绝不会与恶魔做交易。

灵魂是极贵重的东西，人类不应把它轻易交付。

又有无数的人从他身边经过，在这末日般的景象里发了疯地嚎叫，又发现自己也难逃被永世焚烧的命运。直到有一个人停在了Credence面前，Credence在颤动的热浪中勉强睁开眼睛，却看到了一张他至死都忘不了的脸。

Graves先生，他张开嘴，眼泪还没涌出眼眶就被烧干了，哑了的嗓子也吐不出半个字，可他偏偏有千百句话想要说。他头一次奋力地挣扎了一下，锁链在他的身后哗啦作响，他往前倾了一点，火焰就也往前燃了一点，他拼命地想再靠近Graves一些，但他已经移动不了一分一毫了。

“Credence，”Graves叹息道，“也许我该道个歉，我让你失望了。”

Tina和Queenie的病让那个年代的医生束手无策，她们都还太小了，死神却这么早就叩响了他的家门。Grindelwald就在那个时候出现，劝他献出自己的灵魂——“别这么自私，Percy，你的灵魂能救一条半的命呢。另外半条命？你该知道给本应命绝今日的人类延长寿命是很麻烦的事吧，Percy？不过我倒是有个好办法，你可以用你自己的寿命来换。”

“Grindelwald撒谎了，Credence，”Graves看着Credence，Credence一时分辨不清他浅淡的微笑里还有些什么，“他比任何人都清楚，只要与恶魔打过交道，这个灵魂就永远进不了天堂。他故意隐瞒了这件事，给了你些模糊的希望……但你终将堕入地狱。”

Graves显然还想说些什么，但他的身后也出现了锁链，一条木桩从地里探出头来，锁住了Graves。Credence发了疯地挣扎起来，不，不能是Graves先生，所有人都知道他是位好先生，他不该承受这些——

烈焰吞噬了Graves，它在一瞬间就冲天而起，彻底阻隔了Graves的脸。Credence无声地吼叫着，他眼前发黑，喉咙里涌出血来。

END


End file.
